A Choice To Make
This is the second episode of Survivor: Brazil-One World Challenges Reward/Immunity Challenge: Crate Escape Four members of each tribe will race to unwind ribbons from a very tall pole, releasing a set of keys. They will then use those keys to release the other four tribe members, who must then solve a Klotski puzzle. The first tribe to get their crate on the finish platform wins immunity and reward. Reward: '''Tribal immunity, plus pillows, blankets, a hammock, and a mat '''Winner: Suelo Story Night 3 Suelo returns from Tribal where they voted out the sickly Lester. Beth thanks the tribe for keeping her before going to bed. While she sleeps, the rest of the Suelo tribe agree to vote her out next. Day 4 Around four in the morning, Michael is the first one up. He gets out of the shelter and runs into the woods to search for the hidden immunity idol. He looks around for a good hour before getting frustrated and begins to curse under his breath. At camp, Trevor wakes up and notices that Michael is missing. He goes out and watches him look for the idol. Trevor, snickering, goes back to camp where Joseph has awoken. He tells him everything and the two share a laugh. Later in the day, Jenny says she's gonna go out and get more water to boil rice. While she's out, she looks around for the idol. She searches for fifteen minutes before coming to another tree similar to the one Trevor found his idol. She looks in the hole and takes out the idol and stuffs it in her bra. She then collects the water and returns to camp. Liam watches Jenny act suspicious when she is around others in camp. He then approaches Ben for any feasible deals for the future of his game. Ben offers a final five deal to Liam with a possible final three. Liam seems wary but agrees. He then talks to Wendy who offers him the same thing. Throughout the morning, Liam watches both alliances closely to make his decision. Wendy watches Liam and Ben talk and it annoys her. She also gets annoyed when Ben becomes a de facto leader of the Cielo tribe. Wendy shares her frustration with Mike, saying she wants to be the leader of the Cielo tribe and that Ben is not a good leader. Ben notices Wendy's frustration and laughs it off with Tyler. Stephanie calls the two tribes together and begins a discussion how how to share future rewards. The majority of the competitors that unless it's someone only one tribe can use, like fishing gear and picnics, they do trades. But if it's comfort items and tarps, they allow both tribes to use it as it is for the shelter. The only one to dislike the idea is Liam. He states he believes that the winning tribe should just keep the reward for themselves and not do trades. Stephanie tries to reason with Liam but he ignores her. In the afternoon, Beth tries to help around camp but is unable to carry half her weight. When she is offered help, she denies it. It causes her tribe to talk and worry about Beth's strength again. Day 5 In the afternoon at the One World camp, Michael talks to himself while Kelly and Violet sit behind him, listening to him. Michael says he's having an easy time running the game and has no opposition that's good enough to beat him. Violet rolls her eyes as her and Kelly silently laugh at Michael's lack of self awareness. Tyler then approaches the girls and asks for Kelly to walk with him. As they walk, Tyler voices his concern of Liam not siding with them, as he's been talking to Wendy and Riley a lot more than he has with them. Kelly shares his worries but is sure Liam will side with them, saying Wendy is too annoying to save. Meanwhile, Wendy, Riley, and Mike watch Tyler and Kelly talk. Wendy suggests voting Kelly first. Confused, Riley asks why Wendy changed her mind. Wendy says that Kelly isn't their strongest challenge performer. Mike makes a rebuttal, saying Ben is a bigger threat strategically and they have people stronger than Ben on their tribe. Wendy is still pondering her vote. Day 6 The tribes meet Jeff for their next immunity challenge. When asked who is sitting out, Jenny volunteers to sit out. Cielo struggles early in the challenge due to Wendy's poor communication while Stephanie communicates well with her tribe. Steph's leadership allows Suelo to get all of their keys by the time Cielo is halfway done.. Ben takes over leadership for Cielo, allowing them to catch up to Suelo. However, Stephanie's direction allows Suelo to finish their puzzle within minutes. They rush to put their box on top of the platform and win immunity and reward. At camp, Wendy confronts Ben about him taking over her position as leader during the challenge. Ben explains that Wendy's leadership put them in a hole they couldn't get out of and caused their loss. Offended, Wendy snaps at Ben, causing Cielo and Suelo to roll their eyes and leave camp. Kelly and Liam then take a walk to the well. Kelly tells Liam that Tyler is worried that he may vote with Wendy but that she still trusts him. Liam then tells Kelly that he is voting with her to get rid of Wendy and shakes her hand. A half an hour later, Wendy asks if he's still up for voting out Ben, who she wants gone after their argument. Just like with Kelly, Liam says he is and shakes Wendy's hand. Kelly approaches her alliance of Ben, Tyler, and Sky, telling them about her talk with Liam. Ben then jokes with Tyler, telling him to not be so paranoid about Liam. Tyler states he is still unsure about Liam but the other three shrug off his concerns. At Tribal, Sky tells Jeff about the power struggle between Ben and Wendy. When asked about it, Wendy states she would be a better leader than Ben, due to his young age. Ben states Wendy is only six years older than him, which isn't very young. When asked about the alliances formed, Liam states its Mike, Riley, Jenny, and Wendy on one side with Kelly, Ben, Tyler, and Sky on the other. Liam states he has made up his mind and thinks it will get him far in the game. The tribe is then called to vote. The vote ends up 4-4 between Ben and Wendy with Liam's vote being for Ben, totally blindsiding him. After his torch is snuffed, he glares back at Liam and Wendy, who do nothing but smirk and wave goodbye. Tribal Council Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running Next Time on Survivor... * Tyler goes off on Liam * Will Jenny's idol get her in trouble? * Michael's big mouth may send him home. Author's Notes Category:Fanon episodes Category:Survivor: Brazil-One World